Cruella De Vil
Cruella is a major character in the series. She's usually found getting into drama with Medusa. Her theme song is Let Me Blow Ya Mind by Eve Ft. Gwen Stefani Nicknames * That Bitch (Roger) * Petty, lonely bitch (Medusa) * The queen of petty (self-proclaimed) * HBIC (self-proclaimed) * Petty bitch (numerous) * Petty, bitter, old cunt (Tremaine) * Lonely bitch (numerous) * Sad, fraudulent hoe (Medusa) * Auntie (Jasper & Horace) * Messy ass bitch (White Rabbit) * Skeleton twat (Medusa) * Shady ass bitch (White Rabbit) Likes * Being petty * Exposing men on the down low * Writing checks * Throwing shade * Winning arguments * Gossip * Starting drama * Her vibrator * Spilling tea * Being messy * Laying into Medusa Dislikes * Being lied to * Taking care of grown men * People mentioning she doesn't have a man * Being told her twot is old, dusty, dead or expired * People talking shit about her * Bill collectors calling her * Weak bitches * Her pen not working * People insulting Queen Bee Messiest Quotes "Kick rocks!" "Lemme write you a check for…" "Who gon' check me, boo?" "You got me fucked up!" "I have a man, he's the Lord." "Lemme go get my pistol out the car." "Bippity boppity boo!" "You still owe me money, bitch." "Let the shade begin, hoes!" Relationships Jasper & Horace Cruella used to let her nephews live with her, but she was fed up with them not paying her any money for rent and kicked them out. They try calling and asking her to let them move back in, but she refuses because they still don't have jobs. Anita Cruella thinks Anita is a stupid, weak bitch for staying with Roger when he (in her eyes) is obviously gay. She's annoyed that Anita believes Roger is straight, though this seems to be out of love. That doesn't stop her from turning up on her or throwing shade, especially when Anita talks shit about her ( but it also reveals that she’s trying to protect Anita from being mentally abused by Roger by hiding his sexuality from her and denied it for many months until she reveals that Cruella was right all the long and agreed to help Anita with Medusa to get revenge on Roger for manipulating her and killed him while congratulating her to find her own happiness). Roger Roger and Cruella dislike each other because Cruella insists he's gay. Whether this is true or not is unconfirmed. Medusa Cruella and Medusa often argue (with Cruella usually winning) whenever they're in the same room. Despite this, sometimes they team up to talk shit about someone. Medusa is thought, by a few characters, to have romantic feelings for Cruella but Cruella has clarified she's not interested. Tremaine Tremaine is a friend of Cruella's, though they do talk shit about each other from time to time. Maleficent Maleficent lives for the trailer park drama that breaks out when Cruella and Medusa are in the same room. Ursula Ursula doesn't care for her and Medusa's Caucasian theatrics. Scar Scar and Cruella seem to be friendly. They both like being petty and exposing men on the down low. Powers & Weapons Pettiness-As the self-proclaimed queen of petty, her pettiness is the hallmark of her personality. When pettiness fails she also relies on messiness and shade. Pistol-Cruella has a pistol in her car, which she frequently mentions. It's never been seen as of yet. Checkbook-Cruella often writes out checks for petty and messy reasons. Unfortunately, however, they've been known to bounce. But you didn't hear that from me. Category:Villains Category:Characters